futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Future Choices (Map Game)
Welcome to the fifth map game by Sidewinder. I have written a short backstory to get players up to speed with this map game. Backstory It's the year 2025. ISIS is still rampant in the Middle East, its territories regularly fluctuating. China is now a major world superpower, with the highest GDP ever. Revolutions are sweeping across the Balkans. Russia faced an economic crisis, and with several regions declaring independence, it is now a shadow of the former superpower. North and South Korea have missiles aimed at each other, waiting for an opportunity to launch. Ebola and Zika are now major problems, andŷ with tensions rising in Asia, will you be able to make the right Future Choices? Rules *No racial slurs or swearing. *Please remain civil. *This map game calls for high plausibility. Any implausible post will get the post and the author added to the wall of shame. *Mods will be removed if they are inactive for three turns (no response) *The Head Mod's word overrides the Mod's and the Game Creator's word overrides both. *'NO ALIENS' *'NO SUPER SOLDIERS' *'NO CLONES' *Nuclear weapons are allowed, but must undergo 4 years minimum of development before ready for use if not already possessed. *After five nuclear missile strikes, the country falls no matter what. *Nuclear weapons can only be used once per turn unless approved by mod. *Have fun! New Nations * Karelia * Prussia (Kaliningrad) * Siberia * Byzantine Nazi Dictatorship * Romanian SSR * Fascist State of Yugoslavia * Kievan Rus' * Bosnian Union * Magyar People's Republic Fallen/Occupied/Merged Nations *'Georgia' (Merged with Armenia) *'Latvia' (Merged with Poland) *'Lithuania' (Merged with Poland) *'Slovakia' (Merged with Poland) *'Ukraine '(Revolution, turned into Kievan Rus') *'Romania '(Revolution, turned into Romanian SSR) *'Greece '(Revolution, turned into Byzantine Nazi Dictatorship) *'Bosnia and Herzegovina '(Revolution, turned into Bosnian Union) *'Croatia '(Revolution, turned into Fascist State of Yugoslavia) *'Nepal' (Merged with India) *'Hungary '(Revolution, turned into Magyar People's Republic) *'Sri Lanka' (Merged into India as an autonomous region) Alliances NATO Too lazy to add all nations in NATO. Yerevan Pact * Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth * Transcaucasia * Iran * India Mods *Game Creator: *Head Mod: *Mod-1:TheFutureAwaits *Mod-2: *Mod-3: *Map Mod: *Incumbent Mod: Players * Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth: * United States: Darksith66 *'ISIS:' TheFutureAwaits * India: * Republic of Transcaucasia: * Brazil: User:LostEmpire * Germany: [[User:Hexarafi|Hi! GUYS, PAY DEBT!]] Or I will anschluss you! * Saudi Arabia: Alexander 02:36, October 27, 2016 (UTC) * Nazi Byzantium: Add your nation here! Gameplay 2025 * Poland: With Russia no longer a superpower, we have less need for security. We upgrade our economy and infrastructure. We start working on becoming a superpower to patch up the hole left by Russia, both economically and geographically. We ask the Baltic States and Slovakia for a merger.Response Needed **'MOD RESPONSE:' Latvia and Slovakia join, Lithuania also joins but on the condition that the country is renamed the Polish Lithuanian Commonwealth. Estonia respectfully declines, saying that "We are not a Baltic country anymore, we are a Nordic country,". They are, however, under pressure from the 31% pro-merger majority, and the situation in Estonia could blow soon. * Armenia: With Russia fallen, we start trying to fill up the empty space filled by them to keep America from taking over the world. We ask Poland for an alliance'Response Needed', as we have similar interests. We ask our neighbors Georgia and Azerbaijan to merge into the Republic of Transcaucasia Response Needed. (Secret) We start a nuclear program, as all countries working towards superpower status should have their own nuclear weapons. (End Secret) We start rooting out corruption and we also start building resorts along Lake Sevan to promote tourism, as well as renovating and improving the capital city of Yerevan. **'Mod Response:' Georgia and Azerbaijan are cautious about it at first, but Azerbaijan declines while Georgia accepts. ** Polski Dip: We accept, and ask to call the alliance the Yerevan Pact. *'Mod Event:' Iran asks to join the Yerevan Pact.Response Needed ** Poland Dip: We accept Iran into the Yerevan Pact. * Brazil: We upgrade and construct more factories to manufacture more goods, we also ask for an alliance with Argentina Respond Needed *'ISIS:' A complex command system is set up and we divide the control of the military into three divisions. Defense, Iraqi Front line, and Syrian Front line. The Iraq front line has a designated 20,000 troops, while the Syrian front line consists of 15,000 troops. The defense division ranges from 2000 to 3000 and serves as an emergency unit that can respond to surprise attacks on Mosul or Raqqah. A CNN reporter is captured just outside of Mosul and is brought to Raqqah, and his fate is to be decided soon along with the 5 camera men. Long range artillery from the black market is positioned in range of Baghdad and we begin a shelling of the towns surrounding the city. The same is done for Damascus. * Belarus: We ask to join the Yerevan Pact (Transcaucasian Response Needed). Alexander Lukashenko Was assassinated earlier this year and the old government was abolished. We are now led by an Absolute Monarchy, with our King, Ivan I. Our new King has decided to strengthen our ties more with the European Union than with Russia. We ask to become a candidate state for the European & NATO (Mod Response Needed). **'MOD RESPONSE:' The EU accepts Belarus's induction, but NATO says for Belarus to improve its economy a bit more first. *'ISIS:' Under new management, the Iraqi front line is ordered to make an offensive push southward towards Damascus using skirmish and guerrilla tactics with roughly 10,000 troops. We wish to capture command points and more towns around Damascus to solidify power over Iraq. The Syrian front line is ordered into complete defense, digging in and constructing makeshift defense towers. The CNN reporter captured near Mosul is executed by being burned alive on Islamic state networks and live streamed in Raqqa. Artillery shelling on Damascus is increased, and we begin purchasing ammunition through an illegal Russian black market supplier with Oil revenue. * Transcaucasia: We start training 450,000 troops for self defense against ISIS and other world threateners. We also start improving our road network, and also continue rooting out corruption and boosting tourism. President Karen Karapetyan was nearly assassinated in Tbilisi last week, probably either by an anti-Transcaucasian merger supporter or an ISIS follower in Transcaucasia. We are on the lookout for the assassin, and we also make ISIS membership illegal in Transcaucasia. (Secret) We start positioning troops on the Azerbaijan border for invasion, and financially support Nagorno-Karabakh rebels. (End Secret) * India: We start to invade Pakistan, attempting to finish what Britain started (Mod Checkup Needed). We ask Nepal & Bhutan to merge with us, or hold a referendum on whether or not to join us (Mod Response Needed). We ask to join The Yerevan Pact, mainly to strengthen ties with Iran & Post Soviet Sates (Transcaucasian Response Needed). **'Poland Dip:' As one of the other major member of the Yerevan Pact, we welcome India with open arms. **'Mod Response:' Nepal and Bhutan hold referendums, with 56% and 43% pro-merger votes respectively, and Nepal joins India. India is going well in its invasion of Pakistan, willing most battles, but has yet to take the cities of Islamabad and Karachi. *'Mod Event:' There are minor riots in Iran, Armenia and Poland, aiming for an anti-expansionist Yerevan Pact campaign. * PLC: We begin development of a nuclear fusion program, to power our nation with clean energy. We ask the Czech Republic, Belarus and Hungary for a merger.Response Needed We condemn ISIS for their action on executing the CNN reporter. We send troops to arrest the rioters, and assure the public we have no expansionist intentions Secret '''at the moment. We begin funding Estonian rebels.Secret' We send military support to Transcaucasia. **'Mod Response:' All nations are unresponsive. * '''Germany:' We started to improve economy and military. We declared war on ISIS, we sent 20,000 troops there. 2026 * Transcaucasia: We assure the public that we have no expansionist intentions. We condemn ISIS for executing the CNN reporter. (Secret) 'We create a secret police to arrest ISIS sympathizers and anti-expansionist rioters. '(End Secret) 'We continue rooting out corruption and other things that we have started in 2025. *'MOD EVENT: Coups happen in Greece, Croatia and Ukraine, turning them into fascist governments, they vow to erase Islam off the planet due to surplus immigrants from Syria and Iraq, causing uproar from the Islamic community worldwide. Other coups happen in Bosnia and Romania, creating communist governments. To protect itself from all this, Serbia asks to join NATO. All five nations' new governments are hostile towards Turkey. Turkey increases its defence budget to 38%. The Estonian Civil War fires, between the Estonian government, the Pro-Polish rebels, Fascist rebels and Islamic rebels. * PLC: We condemn the communist governments. We upgrade our military and construct a hyper loop system connecting all provinces. We begin the development of a missile defense system. We also seek to build relations with Ukraine, Greece and Croatia.Response Needed **'Mod Response:' They accept. *'MOD EVENT:' Croatia invades Albania, Greece invades Macedonia. * Brazil: We want to construct more missile defences near cities to prepare for any nuclear attack .We also begin nuclear experiment to produce better nuclear bombs. We ask to join the Yeveran Pact Response Needed **'Polsha Dip:' Brazil is accepted into the Yerevan Pact. * Germany: We ask Netherlands, Belgium, Luxembourg, Denmark, France, Norway, and the UK to form "Frankfurt Pact". We hope to build relation with Armenia and Poland by open free trade. We condemn all coup in several European nations. We ask Slovenia and (brother) Austria if we can protect you from Croatia. Response Needed for all statement. We start send airstrikes to Raqqah. **'Mod Response:' Netherlands, Belgium, Luxembourg, Denmark, Norway and the UK join, but not France, as they are unresponsive. Slovenia agrees to the protection, but Austria wants outright merger into Germany. **'German Diplomacy:' We let Austria to hold referendum to merge with us. *'MOD EVENT:' Satellite footage shows that death camps are being opened in Croatian-occupied Albania, and refugees from Albania tell of people disappearing at night and taken somewhere, never to be seen again. It seems that Croatia is committing genocide on the Albanian people. As a result, 63 nations across the world, including the US, Russia, China and Australia condemn the new Croatian Regime, and Croatia is kicked out of the EU and the UN. The Croatian government denied this is happening. Meanwhile, a coup happens in Hungary, establishing a communist dictatorship, very much similar to North Korea. * Germany: We strongly condemn Croatia's action. They are against humanity with kill Albanians. We open our border to Albanian, Croatian, Greek, and Ukrainian refugees. We also support Serbia's decision to join NATO. NATO and allies(Australia, Japan, etc.) and Islamic Military Alliance know this We plan to invade Croatia and we need support from all of you. Secret. We start build fortification in our border with Poland, place troops there to defend our territory from them as they start to expand much larger. * India: We keep invading Pakistan, hoping to take some territory soon (Mod Response Needed). We ask Sri Lanka to merge with us as an autonomous region, keeping an autonomous government, Individual Currency, The ability to take part in Presidential Elections (Mod Response Needed). We start improving the lifestyle of people, first in the cities. We ask to join ASEAN (Mod Response Needed). We change our name to The Federation of India. We condemn Croatian New Government. **'Mod Response:' Sri Lanka accepts the proposal, ASEAN accepts and renames itself to the Indo-Pacific Organization. The Indian invasion has pushed the border of Pakistan back to the Indus River. * PLC: We immediately cut ties with Croatia after seeing them doing such inhuman actions. We ask Belarus and the Czech Republic to merge as an autonomous region.Response Needed We condemn all communist nations in the Balkans, and declare war on Hungary. We request the support of the Yerevan Pact. We begin cutting down on greenhouse gas emissions. We also begin accepting refugees from the Balkans, specifically from nations with revolutions or new governments. * Brazil: We want to boost or economy also upgrade our military technology. We want to expand our army for any invasion.We want to develop more nuclear weapons to prepare for any threats from any country'(Mod Response Needed)' (you don't need mod response for nuclear weapons, three years from the announcing of nukes to their deployment). * Transcaucasia: We immediately condemn Croatia, and sever all ties with the nation. We also agree to house all Albanian and Croatian refugees who escape to Transcaucasia. The GDP is now 45.3 billion dollars, having nearly doubled since 2016, and the GDP per capita is now $5589, showing an enormous leap in relative wealth of the country. We continue rooting out corruption, and actually declare an Anti-Corruption Act (հակակոռուպցիոն օրենքը), stating that corruption in Armenia will be fully rooted out by 2035 at the most, and criminalizes corruption among police officers and government officials. All highways and city roads are now in good shape, and to celebrate our rise into a regional power, we are constructing the Transcaucasia Tower, trying to break the record for the world's tallest building, the finished example will be 892 meters tall, and will be finished by 2035 at the most. (Secret) 'We have successfully tested a prototype nuclear bomb, the design has to be perfected, though, as it still has some flaws. We have also finished training the troops, and are ready to go to war with Azerbaijan any day now. '(End Secret). * India: We ask Bangladesh to merge with us, because: 1) We can build sea walls around the nation (Because if you didn't notice it will disappear by 2100 at this rate) 2) We will put more control on the rivers that flow through it, so it doesn't flood 3) We will improve the lifestyle of people far and wide (Mod Response Needed). **'Mod Response:' They accept. * Saudi Arabia: For developing the economy, the kingdom continues to sell oil on the world market. We try to diversify our exports by improving the manufacturing sector. A new law is passed that sets the death penalty for corrupt officials to improve efficiency. For defense, we increase the size of the Royal Saudi Armed Forces and introduce a national conscription law, mandating that all men serve at least two years in the military. The total troop count is increased to 720,000 personnel. The funds from oil revenue are used to purchase more aircraft, tanks, and ships. In foreign policy, we ask the government of Iraq if they would accept a deployment of 10,000 Saudi troops to help them fight ISIS Response. Also, we ask our allies on the Gulf Cooperation Council to also deploy task forces to Iraq for the same purpose Response. **'Mod Response:' The Iraqi government accepts. 2027 * PLC: We have made great advances on our nuclear program. We install three nuclear fusion reactors in Warsaw. We begin bombing Budapest and sending troops to take the city.Response Needed We ask Belarus for a merger. Response Needed We begin working on increasing our GDP. **'Mod Response:' Resistance is high, but Polish troops finally take Budapest after a big battle, with heavy losses for both sides. Belarus says that they will hold a referendum to see which are the major pro-Polish merger majority areas and cede them to Poland, which leads to all of Western Belarus joining Poland. * United States: We condemn Croatia and hope that the situation in europe doesn't escalate into ww3 Category:America Category:Poland Category:ISIS Category:Russia Category:China Category:North Korea Category:South Korea Category:Map Games Category:Belarus Category:NATO Category:Armenia Category:Brazil Category:India Category:Germany Category:Saudi Arabia Category:Iraq